School Days 3
by Dawns Eternal Twilight
Summary: The third in the School Days series! Krad finally takes his revenge on Dark through a series of halaious events!


School Days: Kodak Moments

Hey everyone! I'm back again for the third installment of the School Days Trilogy! I thought long and hard about how to do this chapter originally it was suppose to be a school trip to a theme park but then I got this idea and I think its much better than the last so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel if I did there _**would**_ be School Days episodes.

"Dun…Dun dun duun…Dun dun duun. Dun dun duuuuun." Krad hummed to himself.

"**Krad what are doing?"** Satoshi asked from the back of their mind.

Krad was currently jogging on a treadmill while holding two blackboard erasers in his hands. As he held them he turned them in circles.

"I'm preparing to beat that stupid thief at his own game." Krad said stepping off the treadmill.

"**While singing the Rocky theme?"** Satoshi asked. (if you didn't know that's what the line Krad hummed is…)

He walked over to a side table and set the erasers down in favor of a cup full of a greenish liquid. He drank some out of the cup and grimaced.

"It motivates me." Krad snapped, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"**No its just weird, I mean have you ever even seen that movie?"** Satoshi asked as Krad downed the rest of the green juice.

"Maybe, maybe not. Why does it matter?" he asked moving into the kitchen where he hit play on a cd player/boom box next to the oven. The cd player started playing an upbeat song. Krad opened and closed the door on the oven in time to the music.

"**I hate to ask but what are you doing now?" **Satoshi asked changing the subject.

"I told you I'm preparing to beat Dark, I'm practicing all the stupid things you have to do at school. For instance, getting the oven open and closed fast enough to prepare the perfect meal for that _evil_ cooking teacher you have."

Satoshi sighed, **"I have no idea how this is going to help you get back at him, beating him in normal day to day things will probably only get his competitive sprit up."** Satoshi told him.

"That's exactly what I'm counting on it doing." Krad smirked as he moved on to slicing cabbage.

"**And why are you counting on it getting his competitive spirit up?" **Satoshi asked.

Krad stopped slicing the cabbage and picked up a math book. "Because that way he's easier to get angry, and before you ask I want him angry." He answered as he started to copy down math problems, "Now be quiet, I'm studying for that test you have today."

'Well at least I get out of another day at school.' Satoshi thought to himself as he settled back ready to enjoy the antics of the day.

Once Krad was done getting ready for school he picked up the phone, "And now for the final touch…" he muttered while dialing a number.

"**Ok really what is this for?"** Satoshi asked very curious, Krad never, and I mean **never** used the phone, so who was he calling?

"**You'll see just pay attention." **Krad replied in their head just as someone picked up the other line.

"You've reached our Special Cases line, what may I do for you today?" the person said.

"Yes, I'm calling to confirm a time I set up earlier…" Krad started.

At the Niwas:

"**Come on Dai!! That was fun yesterday! I want to go back to school, I bet Krad will be there again to try and get back at me."** Dark said.

"For the millionth time no. I don't want you making a fool out of me Dark." Daisuke said as he was getting ready for school.

"**Pleeeeeeese Dai!"** Dark pleaded, **"I want to beat Krad again!" **

"No." Daisuke replied.

"**Come on!"** Dark said.

"If I say yes will you stop bothering me?" Daisuke sighed.

"**Why of course." **Dark told him.

"Fine, you can go to school today, but this is the last time." Daisuke said.

At school:

"Wow you two really like your contacts eh?" Riku asked looking at Daisuke and Satoshi. (aka Dark and Krad)

"Yha sure." Dark muttered.

"There better than the glasses." Krad said.

"Are you two ok? You both look weird…" Risa asked.

Dark and Krad were staring at each other silently trying to send the message of, 'I swear I'm going to beat you today.' Into the mind of the other.

"We're fine, I was just admiring Daisuke's contacts, I didn't have a chance to really look at them yesterday." Krad replied.

"Why thank you Satoshi." Dark said through gritted teeth.

The teacher called the class to order before anyone else had a chance to reply.

1st period: Math 

"Ok class today is your test. I hope you all studied." Their teacher said. He handed out tests to the class, "You have 30 minutes to complete the test turn them in when your done and I'll post the grades right before class is out." He told them, "And remember no talking."

When Krad got his test he looked down at it and smiled, everything he had studied for was on the test. 'This is going to be a breeze.' He thought and got to work.

'Crap I forgot we had a test today…' Dark thought, **"Hey Dai? Would you mind helping me out?"** he asked.

"**I'm not cheating for you Dark, and don't start complaining, Satoshi said he wasn't going to help Krad either."** Daisuke replied.

"**Wait? You knew Krad would be coming today?"** Dark asked.

"**Yes, Satoshi and I did have a chance to talk yesterday after school."** Daisuke replied.

"**And you didn't tell me this why?"** Dark asked.

"**I thought you were listening, you know you really should pay more attention."** Daisuke said.

"**Really? You expect me to pay attention to every aspect of your life**?" Dark asked.

"**Actually I meant to the time, you only have 20 minutes left to finish the test." **Daisuke said.

Dark looked up at the clock**. "What! How did I manage to spend ten minutes talking to you?" **he asked Daisuke, **"Never mind I have to get to the test." **

Krad finished his test with 10 minutes to spare while Dark worked till the teacher had to forcefully pull the test out of his hands.

After a few minutes the teacher wrote grades on the board from the top to almost failing. "Anyone else who wants to see their grade come up to my desk." He said looking out at the class.

Krad got the highest grade with a 110 from bonus points. While Dark managed to pass with a 75.

"**I thought you said Creepy Boy wasn't going to help him."** Dark said.

"**Krad just probably studied, stop blaming everything on Satoshi. Besides didn't you say he would probably try and beat you?"** Daisuke said.

Dark silently seethed in his seat when Krad turned around in his seat. He sent Dark a winning smile and turned back around.

2nd Period: Science

A different teacher walked in the science class. "Good morning class, Mr. Yammamoto is out sick so I will be your sub for today." He said coming in the classroom. "I am Mr. Yan. You will be doing labs alone today, because I have been informed not to let you work in pairs."

Both Krad and Dark beamed at that little piece of information.

'Yes I don't have to work with that crazy girl or that stupid thief again.' Krad smirked.

'Finally! Maybe I can get something done right this time!' Dark thought.

The class split up into the different lab stations and got to work.

"Mr. Yan! What is this?" one student asked.

The substitute came over to the students lab station, "I believe that is a piece of moldy bread someone left out from last class…" he said.

"Eww." The student said and dumped it in a nearby trash can.

Krad just shook his head and got back to work, they were back to mixing chemicals and if he wasn't careful there would probably be another explosion.

After a few minutes there was a crash and a muttered, "Crap…." Krad turned to look and found Dark furiously trying to clean up the contents of a broken test tube. He snickered, 'Mousey doesn't seem to be as on top of things today as he was yesterday.' He thought.

Dark mumbled a few curses at the spilled mess and finally got it cleaned up. He dumped the mess in the trash and grabbed a new test tube.

Close to the end of the period one of the students was cleaning up her table and went to throw the paper towels away. When she reached the trash can it was emitting a strange green glow.

"Wh…What the heck is this!!" She squealed.

Krad and Dark turned to look along with the rest of the class. The glowing can was now shaking slightly. Suddenly a small and slightly disfigured green hand shot up out of the can, another one followed and soon what looked like a piece of green toast with arms and legs pulled itself out of the can. It stood on top of the rim and seemed to look around. The bread was glowing the same color as the can and didn't look very friendly. Suddenly it jumped at the girl standing closest to it.

She let out a scream and threw her paper towel at it. The paper did little to stop it and the mutated toast landed in her hair. "Some one get this thing off of me!!" She yelled and started running around afraid to touch the toast.

Dark looked dumfounded at the toast, "What are we suppose to do?" he asked out loud.

Krad did the first thing that came to mind, he grabbed a pair of tongs and rushed at the girl. "Hold still." He commanded and the girl stopped suddenly. He quickly grabbed the piece of toast with the tongs and lifted it up. The glowing mutation wriggled but couldn't get free. Krad then moved back to his lab station and muttered, "I really hope this works…" the dropped it in the beaker of clear liquid he had sitting there.

The toast started to sizzle and sputter as it melted in the liquid.

"What did you put it in?" the sub asked.

"An acid, not a strong one but apparently strong enough." Krad replied. "And I did it without your help." He said smugly to Satoshi.

Satoshi shrugged, "I would have simply smashed it." He said.

Krad moved over to the girl, "Are you ok?" he asked charmingly.

The girl blushed, "I'm fine thank you for saving me." She said.

Krad smiled at her, "I'd take on more than that to protect someone as lovely as you." He said.

The student looked like she was about to pass out.

Satoshi smacked his forehead, **"Really Krad? Are you trying to show Dark up that badly?"** Satoshi asked.

"**Its not that hard, I mean you do have a fan club, all I had to do was add some charm to your personality." **Krad smirked.

"**I didn't know you had any charm**." Satoshi said.

Krad decided to ignore his tamer and retuned his attention outward.

All the girls in the room were now around Krad asking him to save them sometime in the near future. He smiled at them then looked at Dark. The thief was glaring openly at him. Krad sent him another winning smile and Dark's glare intensified.

3rd period: Literature

"**So what are you planning to do this class period?"** Satoshi asked Krad as his other half walked into the classroom and found his seat.

"**Nothing, I'm going to give Dark a break this time, I meant to do it last class but circumstances prevented that."** Krad answered smugly.

"**Do you think it's a good idea to slack off and let Dark start to gain his confidence though?"** Satoshi asked.

"**Of course, that will make it so much better when I crush him at the end of the day." **Krad smirked.

Satoshi just shrugged in response.

Dark came in and glared at Krad he entire way to his seat. When he sat down he looked ahead to the front of the class deciding to ignore Dark completely.

The class started reading Macbeth by Shakespeare. The teacher assigned them all roles and had them read it out loud.

Almost everyone was having trouble with reading out the Shakespearian except for Dark and Krad, they made it seem like they had grown up in the Shakespearian age and had spoken it all their lives.

Dark (as Duncan), "What bloody man is that? He can report, as seemeth by his plight, of that revolt the newest state."

Krad (as Malcolm), "This is the sergeant who like a good an hardy soldier fought 'Gainst my captivity, Hail, Brave friend! Say to the king the knowledge of the broil as thou didst leave it."

All of the class stopped reading and looked over at the two, they looked around wondering what was up and suddenly the class burst into applause.

"That was the best reading of Shakespeare I have ever heard!" their teacher said wiping tears from her eyes.

Dark and Krad turned red, "Umm Thanks?" they said hesitantly.

Dark and Krad ended up having to read the rest of the assigned reading out to the class because everyone else refused to do it after hearing them read.

"Well that was a pain…" Krad mumbled as soon as the bell rang for the next class.

4th period: Art

"Ok class today we will be working with clay! You will mold it then if time allows we will put it in the oven and paint them when their done." The teacher said coming in, she was carrying a large box of materials.

Krad got up out of his seat and took the box out of her hands, "Let me help you with that Mrs. Luxa." He said politely.

"Thank you Satoshi." She smiled, "Just put it over there." She said motioning towards a table.

Krad nodded and placed the box on the designated table and returned to his seat.

Each student was given modeling clay and set to work.

Dark smirked, "This should be as easy as sculpting." He said and started to mess with the clay. He made a little clay headless man, when he finised the head he put it on top and turned to work on the next part.

*Plop*

Dark turned and saw the head had fallen off. He put it back on top making sure it was firmly in place. "Stay on." He told it and then turned again.

*Plop*

Dark turned towards the clay figure again a little irritated at it and put the head on, squishing it a little in the process then he turned just slightly and when he didn't hear anything he got back to work.

*Plop*

Dark turned and glared at the little clay man. He was getting tired of putting it together. He picked the head up and viciously shoved it back on the mans neck. "Stay on you stupid head." He muttered. Then looked at the man, he was about half the height he had been and looked very squished.

"Crap." He muttered and squished it all the way down intent on starting over.

While re-making his clay man Dark looked over at Krad's workstation.

His other half had created a simple clay pot and was now etching interact designs into the surface of it.

"I can so do better than that." Dark said.

A few minutes later Dark heard Krad ask the teacher if he could harden it in the oven. (I'm sorry if I'm not perfectly correct on the clay making procedures because I am not an art student…)

Darks eye twitched, he couldn't have gotten it done that fast, could he?

Half way through class Dark finished his man, he had, had to restart it many times because of the head falling off. He turned again to look at Krad's progress, his pot had come out of the oven and Krad was painting it.

Actually lots of students were on the painting part but Krad's stood out the most, He had filled in the sketched in designs with gold leaf and was now painting a portrait onto the surface of it.

Dark's eye twitched again and he started working faster on his statue.

Close to the end of class Dark had managed to get his statue into the oven and he started working on painting it.

"Hey Daisuke how is yours going?" Risa said suddenly from behind him.

Dark jumped and knocked down the jar of paint he was using, the paint splattered all over the little figure and started mixing in with the other paints already on it.

"Ohh it doesn't look too good, I'd better be going…" Risa said backing away.

Dark turned furiously towards Risa who hurriedly ran in the opposite direction.

Dark tried to wipe off the paint but only ended up smudging it more. Finally he gave up and set his head on the desk

Krad finished painting his jar and came over to Dark, "So how are things going over here?" he asked smugly.

Dark lifted his head and turned to glare at him.

Krad busted out laughing.

"What? Lauging at my humiliation?" Dark asked.

"No, I'm lauging at your face." Krad snickered.

"What?" Dark asked and rubbed his hand across his face when he brought it back into view it was covered in multicolored paint.

"AHHHH!" he yelled and furiously started scrubbing his face with a paper towel. Eventually he went down to the bathroom and washed most of it off with soap.

When he got back to the classroom he looked at his poor little clay man that was now a brownish color from all the different paints mixing. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked it.

"**What ever happened to not making anything you wouldn't steal?"** Daisuke asked he was enjoying Dark's ego being knocked down a few pegs.

"**I'd steal this, if only to put the people looking at it out of their misery."** Dark sighed.

5th period: Cooking

After art class Dark was dreading going to cooking, 'I know Krad's going to do something to make me look terrible, I just don't know what.' He thought to himself.

"**Then why don't you just go in prepared for anything?"** Daisuke suggested.

Dark rolled his eyes and headed into the classroom.

"POP QUIZ!!" The teacher barked when class started, "Today I'm going to test you on your speed and precision! You will bake a pie of your choice before half the class period is over. After that I will taste it and determine the quality, you must use a fruit and it must be cut to perfection! I will not tolerate too plump of apple slices or too thin strawberries."

Dark groaned along with the rest of the class.

Krad tossed ideas around in his head and then finally decided on a peach pie while Dark decided on cherry.

First Krad prepared the crust for the pie then he got started on the filling, he had to peel the peaches then slice them around the pit.

Dark made a crumb crust for his pie then started filling it with whole cherries and a cherry jam he found.

Both of them put the top crust on at the same time.

Dark put one center slit in his pie then put it unceremoniously into the oven.

Krad made sure to crimp the edges of the pie then he put a cross slash in the center and four smaller slashes closer to the edge of the pie. After that he put a small piece of aluminum foil lightly around the edges of the pie and placed it in the oven.(the foil is to help keep the edges from cooking too fast, that's a trick I learned from my dad.)

Halfway through its cooking time Krad pulled it out and took off the foil and sprinkled sugar on top of it while Dark was playing cards with some of the other students.

When the pies were done every one pulled theirs out of the oven. Krads was perfectly done and Dark's was a little burnt on the edges.

The teacher cut a slice out of each students pie and ate it, when he got to Krad's he eyed it suspiciously but when he bit into it his face lit up. "This is great! The peaches are perfectly sliced and the little bit of sugar on top perfects it!"

Then he moved on to Dark's, "I'm expecting something great Daisuke." He said then bit into it. His eyes grew wide with shock then he spat out a pit from the cherry, "What were you thinking! Putting whole cherries in a pie without even removing their pits!" he barked at Dark.

"I, um, I didn't know cherries had pits sir." Dark said meekly.

Their teacher glared then marched Dark outside of the classroom where muffled shouting could be heard from.

Satoshi cringed at the back of their mind, **"Poor Dark, I wouldn't wish that on anyone." **He said.

"I would." Krad said.

7th period: P.E.

History went well and at the end as the bell rang releasing them from class Krad muttered happily, "And now on to the great finale."

They walked into the gym which was surprisingly empty of gymlike things.

"Today we run laps before anything." The coach said smiling.

"Just one more thing for me to beat you at Mousey." Krad purred into Darks ear.

Dark jumped both startled and angry, he hadn't realized Krad was right behind him. He spun to face his other half. "Not if I beat you to it." Dark growled and moved as if to tackle Krad.

Krad slid out of the way just in time and ran off in the opposite direction when Dark made it back on his feet.

Dark chased Krad around the gym and out into the back hallway. Krad jumped over a set of chairs and Dark plowed right through it.

*SPLASH!!*

"Ahh! What is this?!" Dark yelled, he was covered in a pink paint. He looked up and found a bucket swinging above his head. "KRAD!!!" he yelled and started after his laughing other half again.

Krad turned a corner and Dark followed, when he got around the corner there were three doors, he went through the first one and got pelted with feathers some of them stuck to him then most of them fell off.

He growled and left the room then went through the door opposite of the one he came out of.

It led into the gym where Krad was standing in the group of students.

He ran across a mat and slipped on something oily he fell sliding all the way down the mat and he finally stopped in front of Krad.

Dark glared up at his other half.

"Surprise!!" suddenly rang out through the room as it filled up with people and camera men.

Dark turned and found a camera suddenly in his face, "What is all this?" he asked.

Krad smirked, "Your on Candid Camera*."

"WHAT!!!!!" Dark yelled out.

"**Dark!"** Daisuke wined,** "How could you! I'm on tv covered in who knows what!" **

"Now were even." Krad smirked down at Dark.

And that's it! I hope you guys liked it!! This is probably the last school days but if you guys really want to see some more I'll be happy to write more just ask! The Shakespeare part I got out of an easy read Shakespeare book but I used the Shakespearian language and the quotes are from act one scene two. R&R as always!

*Candid Camera was an old show where people use to trick their friends on national television.

~Dawns out


End file.
